Take It Like a Man
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: Meg takes Spencer shopping and fluff insues! Based off the song 'Take It Like a Man' from Legally Blonde the musical! Please r&r!


**disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor do I own the character Meg Giry, or the song 'Take it Like a Man' from Legally Blonde. **

**A/N: Because Legally Blonde inspired me to wonder what would happen if Meg took Spencer shopping...**

"Do even want to finish this case, Meg?" Spencer loosened his tie and sat down on the bench at the table in the prison lunch room. Meg sighed, leaning against the table.

"I gave Lisa my word I wouldn't say what her alibi was," she whispered quietly.

"But we need it to win this case! It could help us find the unsub!"

"We'll find him some other way. I can't see anything from the alibi anyway..."

"We'll maybe I could!" Reid stared angrily at his friend, who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Listen, butt head, I gave her my word, and my word means something. I know yours does too."

"...No one's called me butt head since high school."

Meg looked over at him, smiling. "Not to your face."

He laughed too, looking up sadly at his friend. She pushed a strand of blonde behind her ear, smiling.

"I'm sorry what Strauss said to you," she whispered sadly,"she was just upset with me."

Reid sat again, thinking of what had happened moments before.

_"SSA Giry, are you ready to go?" Erin Strauss and the BAU stalked back into the prison lunch room. _

_Meg squealed. "I got the alibi!" _

_Strauss beamed. "Well, what is it!" _

_Meg bit her lip, and studied the ground, and Spencer knew something was automatically wrong. "...I can't tell you..." _

_Strauss gasped, looking from the sky to the girl. "Why the hell not?" _

_"...I double Delta Nu sister swore," she said, biting her lip. _

_"Meg," JJ warned,"this isn't some little sorority thing." _

_"I know," Meg said, smoothing her hair, eyes wide. "It's a _big _sorority thing!" _

_Morgan rolled his eyes. _

_"Are you really that stupid?" Kevin Lynch asked. Meg studied the ground hard. _

_"Fine," Strauss said. "Let's go home. Except for you too." She said, stopping Reid and Meg. _

_"I don't want to see Ratty Corduroy or Legally Blonde for the rest of the day." _

And so we came full circle.

"No," Spencer said, touching his worn jacket casually,"I've had that coming."

Meg smiled sadly. "I like your laid-back look," she suggested,"but casual Friday isn't in Strauss' vocabulary."

Spencer chuckled worriedly. "So what do you suppose we do about it?"

Meg smirked. "Come with me," she said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spencer looked around timidly, glancing at the shirts and ties all around, the overly dressed men whom where way too stylish to be straight.

"What is this place?" he whispered to Meg.

"It's called," she whispered,"a department store."

Spencer swallowed. "It's...beautiful..."

"Shhh..." Meg whispered, touching Spencer's lips. She closed her eyes, tilting back her head. "First, a deep breath. Take it all in. Feel all those halogens warming your skin. Smell how they pump in pure oxygen. _See _they care."

"Love."

Spencer turned to see a woman behind him, holding a little bottle.

"Excuse me?" he asked. She held up the bottle.

"Love, the fragrance from Chanel."

"Oh," Spencer said, smiling awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "No thank you."

Meg smiled, latching onto his arm. "I know your scared, nevertheless, think of the people you want to impress! Swallow your pride for me, just nod yes and prepare! 'Cause somethings in the air."

Spencer smirked as Meg tightened a navy tie on him. "I think it's 'Love'"

Meg smiled wide as she looked over the tie. "Exactly!"

"What are we doing here again?" Spencer asked nervously as Meg glanced over dress shirts.

"Here you'll become what you're supposed to be. You think you can't but you can. Think of the guy you want most to be. Here's your chance to make it, so take it like a man."

Meg smiled, going to talk to a salesman as Reid stalked behind a screen, stripping his tattered tee for the crisp oxford. _What does she want? _He wondered. _I'm not so sure. Why can't we leave things the way that they were? Why can I never say no to her? _

"What's that smell?" he asked a saleswoman, handing him another shirt.

"Subtext," she said,"by Calvin Klein."

Of course.

Reid came out, smiling falsely as Meg gave him another option of clothes.

"That I don't like...that's kinda neat...guys who wear that get beat up on my street..."

_Still I've come this far, I can't retreat in my shell. I'm in the hands of Meg...What the hell!_

He smiled.

"God, I love shopping for guys!" Meg mused aloud to the saleswomen as Reid changed.

"'Cause that's not strange..." she said.

"Watching them change right before my eyes!"

Reid smiled over the screen at her. "Don't watch me change."

"Look at him striking a pose, his confidence grows, he'll bloom like a rose!"

"It's just clothes..."

"God, I love shopping for men!"

"Okay, this is nice," He mused, looking at the jacket he'd been given.

"They walk in a two, they walk out a ten!"

"Is this the price?!" he screeched. Meg rushed over.

"Don't worry this is my treat," she swore, walking him toward the mirror. "There's someone I'd like you to meet!"

Meg and Spencer saw the reflection at the same time, and both gasped.

"Whoa," the said in unison.

Spencer with his hair slicked back, like he used to where it, was paired with an equally slick wardrobe. His blazer and pants both matched, even match a nice navy tie, all plain, no design. With leather penny loafers and black socks-matching, for once-he looked normal with a crisp white oxford.

"I look like Darcy," he mumbled.

Meg's expression got dreamy. "Yeah..."

Reid frowned, unbuttoning the coat and lazily stuffing his hands in his pockets. "But it's just me."

Meg smiled. "That's the best part...the outside is new, but now it reflects what's already in you. Couldn't change that if I wanted to," she smiled, bumping his arm, then blushed, studying the ground. "And I do not."

"Thank you," he whispered. "No, thank you," she said, earnestly, turning to him. "This is no gift, it's payment in kind, 'cause you saw beyond all the blonde to my mind. Oh, we've got to buy this! What are you, blind? You look hot!" Meg turned to the saleswoman,"Is he not hot?"

She smiled,"He's hot, hot, _hot!_"

"Here you'll become what your supposed to be!" Meg swore again. "You think you can't but you can!" she ran up the checkout, pulling out a credit card. "Think of the guy you want most to be..."

_Not quite the guy I'da chose to be...but when she's standing so close to me...I think I like her plan!_

"Here's you chance to make it," Meg promised. "So take it like a man!"

Spencer took the bag, but not before he took Meg's embrace, and let himself be engulfed by Legally Blonde.

**A/N: Please review! It doesn't take a minute and it makes my whole day! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
